We've Waited Long Enough
by ComicsCorner
Summary: The recall has been issued and McCree answers the call, but he won't go back without trying to convince Satya Vaswani to leave Vishkar and come with him. Memories of the past leading to the fall of Overwatch and formation of the Petras act can't be escaped. OW agents are afraid for their lives. Friends are lost and new enemies are made. (Events around recall and retribution)
1. What We Once Were

_**India**_

 _ **Vishkar Corporation**_

 _ **Utopaea**_

The Vishkar building was just beginning to close down. The staff members were returning home and the lights went out one by one. Satya sat at her desk deep in thought, she didn't want to go home. All of her work was here in her office, everything she had been tackling for the past seven years. She found herself in a rut, her mind struggling to uncover what was painfully obvious to everything else. Vishkar was using her for their own means and she was lying to herself, kept making herself believe what she was doing was for the best. Vishkar was developing better hardware for their hard-light mechanics, these new instruments would improve the relationship that the architects would have with the devices, help them to have a better understanding and sync with their architect technology. Soon more children will be brought in to begin their training, they were going to be the new future of the industry, to better the Vishkar goal. Satya had dedicated herself to this belief all her life, that Vishkar would be here now and would be the future of the new world. But ever since what had happened in Rio with the Calado building destroyed by her superiors Satya had been having her doubts, all that destruction just to reduce the competition? It was no question that her organization would receive resistance in its mission, it was common human nature to be hesitant to change, but surely, they knew that resistance would lead to violence. She sat at her desk going over the candidate's names that would be indoctrinated within the next few weeks. She really should go home, sleep for a while and allow the problem to rest. She would speak to Sanjay, he had been a trusted friend ever since the two of them had been brought to Vishkar when they were children. But maybe speaking to him wasn't the brightest decision, he was the one after all who had destroyed Calado and had to reassure her that it was all for the best, told her she was fulfilling a proper function to the spectrum.

"You look disturbed, Satya." Satya's head bolted up in surprise when she hears Director Sathvik Patal, he was just standing in the archway of her office. He must have just been walking out when he noticed her light was still on.

"Director Patal, I apologize, I was just heading out."

"You know I wish that more of our staff had your stamina, my dear." Satya retook her seat when the Director approached her. "We'd come up with progress in half the time." Patal was older than her, but not by much, a married man and very proud of his work as any person should be. He had been with Satya since the start, had overseen her education as she grew into the brilliant young woman that she is now just like she was then.

"Believe me sir if I could find a way to eliminate the need for a sleep cycle I would."

The Director gave her remark a friendly chuckle. "I'm sure you would." He sat atop her desk looking down at her, his expression harmless. "You're a very intelligent woman Satya." His hand rested on her shoulder in admiration. Satya remembered that same action through most of her childhood, he's always been there, smiling and giving her praise. Smiling, smiling, smiling and smiling, his hand on her shoulder, watching her grow and progress. "I hope I am not keeping you." His hand hadn't moved from its resting place, but Satya didn't think much of it.

"Of course not. I should be going home anyway." She knew that staying any longer would affect her performance for tomorrow and the days to come.

"I'll walk out with you." Satya would have liked that, but she had one last thing to take care of.

The director appeared very disappointed at first but worked quickly to change his expression to understanding of Satya. "I'll see you tomorrow Director."

"Alright, walk safely my dear."

"And you as well." Satya then remained at her desk when the Director finally left the building, allowing her to continue her work. She gazed at her datapad that held the mechanical workings of the latest photon projector models. It was much smaller compared to her old one, much more portable and not as bulky. She then decided to work on one of her turrets, number 4 was in desperate need of a tuneup, it wouldn't be long until she developed much better technology for them all that could better her progress on missions. Satya had always looked at the big picture, never saw things as half of a whole, she viewed the world as it was and the way that it would soon become with her help and that image made her smile. she tapped away on her keyboard, entering the coding into the small turret. She hadn't even noticed when her eyes turned back to the clock to see that another hour had gone by. Her head was spinning, swarming with too much thought, she took her time to pack up her things then head for the door, confident that a solution would present itself and soon.

"Keepin late hours Darlin?" Vaswani jumped out of her skin when that voice echoed through her office. Her trembling hands found her photon projector, the device was still warm because she had only last used it an hour ago on an assignment. Satya knew exactly who had snuck into her office, the smell of cigar smoke swarmed over him, it was his signature scent. He didn't move at first, he just stood in the doorway of her office balcony, the light from his cigar softly illuminating his scruffy face. His beard had grown since she last saw him.

"You're losing your touch." She scoffed, laying the weapon back on her desk. The figure slowly walked forward, backing Satya against the table she was far from afraid of him she only knew when he wanted something. She then moved closer to him to regain a feeling of control over him. Even after all this time he still smelled like "What are you doing here, McCree?" He looked hurt when she said this. What was unsettling being the fact that her eyes looked at him with such anger and almost disdain? How could she do that, look at him with so much mistrust s if she had never known him?

"Did you think I was dead?" Satya's emotions were getting the better of her, she wanted to cry, to tell him how much she had missed him. But those feelings had long since died out in the past seven years, had reduced to ash from a roaring fire.

"Pleased that you are not." She replied coldly, staring the man down. Incredible McCree smirked, admiring the small woman's defensiveness yet still couldn't believe her. He was hesitant at first, but she allowed him to rest his fleshed hand against her cheek. Jess had missed the sensation of her skin against his own, so soft and heavenly compared to his own.

"The recall's been issued. I'm going back." He sounded so sure about this, so confident in his choice. She had known him well enough to know his decision-making process was at times questionable, then again at least the vigilante was at least honest with his choices, he didn't make them to please other people, he thought of himself first when the situation would affect him.

"Terrific, now you'll be more of a criminal than you already are. I don't suppose there's a higher list than a most wanted?" She became furious when all he could do was laugh. the temptation to have the turret zap him grew more and more inside her. "Why would you ever go back to those people, to Blackwatch?" The way she asked that left a bad taste in Jesse's mouth, they each had opposing viewpoints on one another organizations, but things said had never been so bias. They never spoke much about it when they were together, but they had left all that in the past, it was childish to think about it now.

"I'm not going back to Blackwatch. It's time I stopped working in the shadows and became a hero in the light." Satya would have talked him out of the idea, begged him to keep running so at least he'd stay alive because at this point in time returning to Overwatch guaranteed imprisonment and most likely death for him and all involved. "I want you to come with me." Now it was Satya's turn to laugh. She moved back from him wondering if she should call security. "It ain't the worst idea." Satya protested that. why would he come here to tell her this? After all this time and separation, maybe only communicating over currier every so often, but not enough to keep their once vibrant relationship going, he wanted to speak to her in person after all these years. Was he hoping that she would talk him out of his choice?

"Overwatch is filled with vigilantes and ruffians. Vishkar has built a prosperous future for the world." The idea of Satya still believing in Vishkar's goals made Jess sick, he had managed to stomach it before, but after all of this, she was still giving herself into everything that they stood for.

"Yeah by choosing people like you to be a part of it while you cast the others out."

Satya glared up at Jess, her eyes raging like a fire. "People like me enhance the world, while people like you think that a loaded gun can solve anything!"

"It helps to get a point across." As if that reason was tame.

"You are a thug and a criminal!"

"And your an extortionist. How's your work going in espionage, help you blow up any other corporations like Calado?"

Satya's eyes burned with tears when she thought back to the moment, thinking back to everything that had led to that one event. "I was not responsible, it was a necessary sacrifice."

Jess had heard her say that too often in Vishkar's defense. His soft eyes looked down at her synthetic arm. "That's what they brainwashed ya into thinkin!" Both of them stood in complete silence after Vaswani struck McCree hard across his face to quiet his foul words, his lies about her home and family. The people who gave her so much when she had nothing. Jesse's lips curled when their eyes met again and his metallic hand rushed against his red cheek. Satya stood tall regardless of her trembling body. "What the hell happened to us?"

She only shook her head as she gazed down at the floor. "I wish I knew." The truth was that she did know, they both did, but neither had the courage to say it. In spite of everything that had just been said and done they still didn't want to hurt one another. "But we both know what caused it."


	2. Suspicions, Paranoia and Anxiousness

**_INDIA_**

 ** _UTOPAEA_**

 ** _9 Years before Recall_**

There had been times too many in fact when Reyes was completely unreasonable. Four shadow ops in the past week was asking too much of anyone, Commander Morrison would have more rationality and thoughtfulness toward his agents. Days seemed to blur together, restless nights, early mornings and long days with extremely little friendly human contact. Jesse McCree was more than ready to get away from his Blackwatch team and get some much-needed rest.

"You're not coming back?" Reyes asked almost sounding defensive when Jesse said he wouldn't be returning with them back to HQ. "Why?"

Jess only shrugged, not wanting to appear too obvious to his superior officer. "Don't feel like sittin back on a plane for another three hours. Send the jet back for me when my leave's up."

"I could think of twenty different locals to spend a vaca!" Hex called after him.

"I'm not leaving you here unsupervised." McCree only rolled his eyes at the mistrust and the pestering tone Reyes gave him. Lecturing him as if he were still a criminal as if all the good he had done hadn't made any difference at all. "Morison isn't gonna like that you're not at the debrief."

Jess only waved back to the commander as he walked away. "Relax boss. I ain't gonna blow anythin up." For the past year Reyes had noticed McCree's interest on spending his free time far away from Black and Overwatch. Most agents would stay close to home, but he always choice to spend his leave on the other side of the world. But he was always ready whenever they needed him back in action and he never spoke of the time he spent alone. It was late in the evening and the streets of Utopaea weren't swarming with people as usual. Everyone must have been returning to their homes. Jesse knew not to draw attention to himself by mostly staying in the shadows, close to what he knew. He circled around the area making sure that no one was following him, he wasn't too far from the rendezvous point. The secure grip he kept on his gun didn't weaken even when the sun set over the luminescent city. The thoughts of Reyes staying hot on his heels terrified him. There were moments when he seemed to be a ghost…a shadow. Things weren't getting easier with Reyes and Morrison, at times they were either at each other's throats or as far away as humanly possible. Ten days was not a long enough time to be away from their feud. He felt his heart momentarily stop when he heard a presence come from behind him. Drawing his peacekeeper with the flick of his wrist, he took aim on his target. "Bad idea to sneak up on me, Darlin." He breathed calmly once he realized who it was.

"I will be sure to keep that in mind." Her voice was faint. Her whole body was covered in an abaya, hair covered by the same material. Even in the dark Satya Vaswani was still the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Her deep eyes pierced his soul like a knife. Neither of them hesitated to embrace one another. It had been over four months since the pair had last seen one another. Jesses operations with Blackwatch were sending him all over the globe, keeping him busier than usual. "I'm so happy you're safe." She beamed, sighing in relief, he smelled like rust and tobacco a scent that suited him.

"God, I've missed you, Satya." Satya noticed that her love appeared on edge, he was tense and his right hand was resting against the grip of his gun as if he were preparing to release it from the holster at any time. She noticed when they embraced his entire body was tense almost shaking.

"What is it?" She asked, trying to bring him back to the present. "Is it Reyes again?" Gabe had been overbearing pain lately, his paranoia and agitation with anything. Jess had complained more than once to Satya over the past few months. Thins had been strained between them, lately, it seemed that anything could set him off.

Jess only shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about Reyes right now. That's the last thing I want." He lovingly kissed her forehead vanishing the thought of Reyes from his mind. Satya's home wasn't too far from here, but they remained in the shadows, avoiding crowds to the best of their abilities. Jesse held Satya tightly as they made their way through the city, more than reaady to get away from it all.

* * *

 ** _OVERWATCH HQ_**

 ** _SWITZERLAND_**

"What do you mean he didn't come back?!" Morison asked is disbelief when Reyes and his agents reported to his office for the debriefing. Angela stood by his side hoping that Jack and Gaberial wouldn't break into a fistfight.

"I mean he stayed in Utopaea." Reyes repeated his previous statement. His eyes showed many signs of a lack of proper sleep. Many believed that this was the cause of his agitation followed by his brashness.

Cooper rolled his eyes at his Commander, knowing that he and Jack would be at one another throats soon enough. "Stop being a dick Reyes and just tell the man what's going on. Some of us want to go home and get a decent eight hours." The relationships…if you could call them that within Blackwatch were become more and more strained. Like a toxic relationship that no one could escape from.

"Something you wanna say Hex?" Gabe growled over at his agent.

Hex merely shrugged his shoulders as he straightened his blood red tie. "Well, I could give the debriefing thirty minutes faster than you at this point." The agent was clearly trying his best to defend McCree. No one else in the room was going to.

"Your voodoo can't do anything about that Hex?"

It seemed that everyone was deciding to be crude this evening. Genji was the only one who remained silent. Cooper rolled his eyes at the skinny crow, his grip settling on his cane. "It's not voodoo, O'Deorain. They're illusions."

"Gentlemen please." Angela had stayed silent up until this point, trying to void the conflict. Morison returned the room to silence when he rose from his desk.

"If you all need me and I hope you won't' for the next two weeks I'll be in Portland." His white-gloved hand shook Morrisons respectively, kindly kissed Angela's.

"Give my best to Rozalind." The Doctor smiled sweetly when Hex presented a yellow rose to her as a parting gift then addressed his teammates. "Gentlemen, lady….Moira." And with the tip of his hat, he made his way out the door. Morias eyes narrowed on her associate until he was out of sight.

"Angela, take Genji and Moira down to MED. I want to talk to Reyes alone."

Angela made quick work not to linger. "Of course, Commander. Follow me, everyone." Reyes didn't speak again until he and Reyes were completely alone, a break in eye contact hadn't been made and everything stayed silent.

"This isn't the first time McCree's done this." Reyes began his arms crossed firmly. "Don't know what the hell he's doing, but we should have had an agent following him since day one. For the past year, he's always- "

"He's always come back whenever we call him." Jack interrupted Reyes. "I have become aware of McCree's secrecy when it comes to his leave."

"That secrecy hasn't made you the least bit suspicious?" Cabe's voice rose slightly in anger.

Jesse McCree had always been a risk to take on into Overwatch and over the past decade he had more than enough time and countless opportunities to prove where his loyalties lie, but he had proven his trust and worth to all of them time and time again. It was unfair that Reyes couldn't say the same. "He's not the enemy Gabe. After everything he's done he deserves to have his privacy. McCree's no security risk." Reyes sighed deeply in frustration. "Unless you have tangible proof that he's committing some form of misconduct, I can't and won't get involved."

"I'm trying to protect us, Jack."

"You need to focus on protecting yourself from your paranoia, that seems to be a bigger priority." Once again, the room was filled with silence. This had been one of the friendlier encounters they've had in recent months which surprised even them. "I'm sorry Gabe, but you need to have more trust." Reyes shook his head in defiance, storming out the door without another word losing more and more faith in his comrades.

* * *

 ** _UTOPAEA_**

Jesse found himself unable to sleep. His anxiousness was keeping him awake. This wasn't a common occurrence for him what had suddenly changed? He thought that running four ops in the past week would have left him much more exhausted. The thought of Reyes was still rattling in his brain, his recklessness and arrogance had never been this bad before. Shifting his head over to the right he could see that Satya was still sleeping peacefully next to him. Maybe a smoke would help calm his nerves and clear his head.

Satya was awake the moment that Jess had left the bed and she knew exactly where to find him. He sat out on the terrace of her house, smoking and in deep thought. Small white lamps lit the terrace in a stunning glow. The setting looked as though it came from the pencil of an artist that had captured the perfect moment. "You know I don't like it when you smoke." A smile spread across the cowboy's lips when he saw her walk out onto the terrace, her long blue nightdress blew in the wind.

"That's why I do it when you're not around." He sat in astonishment when she plucked the cigar out of his mouth and placed it in one of the potted plants next to her. "Not fair." He grumbled. Satya racked her delicate fingers through his messy hair.

"I was hoping that being here would help you to relax." Jesse motioned for her to sit with him, she didn't hesitate. She rested comfortably in his strong embrace, her elegant skin shivered in response to the chilled morning air.

"Me too." A rush of guilt entered his system when he apologized. Jesse had met Satya when she and Sanjay had come to speak to the heads of Overwatch on behalf of Vishkar. Reyes didn't trust the architect in the slightest while the others welcomed her graciously. Her corporation had assigned her to better comprehend the structure within Overwatch and see if their resources in output in the world would be something that Vishkar would be interested in. A partnership between Vishkar and Overwatch. About two months into her study Satya and Jess had begun a romantic engagement after getting over their fear of having cold feet around one another. "Don't' worry, Darlin." His voice rung with reassurance. "The next ten days with you will keep me plenty distracted." They stayed together until the sun rose, enjoying the start of the very little time they had together.

 ** _(All my_ symmccree _lovers out there show me some love!)_**


End file.
